dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
Guilds are permanent character groups. Guild features include guild chat with all logged in members, using your own experience to level the guild, and gaining items and resources with Perceptors. Note: We do not allow the listing of individual guilds or characters on this wikia. Please visit one of the forums given in External links for forums that allow recruitment listing. Also you can go to [[w:c:Guildopedia|'Guildopedia']] s Wiki that list the Dofus Guilds. Guild Creation To create a guild, you must possess a Guildalogem. You must also be P2P when you create the Guild, though you can then let your subscription lapse and become F2P whilst remaining Leader. Guilds are created at the temple at (1,-9). To reach the temple, you must either go through the cave at (-2,-7) and cross the bridges or, head to (2,-9) in The Tofus' Corner, then go left. Guild Logos When a Guild is created, a logo or "tag" must be selected, along with the Guild's colors. Guild Experience In some cases the guild Officers will require or encourage that members donate a percentage of fight experience to the guild. This experience goes into the guild's XP, and after time will level the guild. Any amount from 0% to 90% is allowed, although most guilds will request a donation from 2% to 5% from standing members, while up to 10% may be required of new or potential members. Guild Experience Note The experience you earn at the end of a fight is shared between the player and his guild according to the XP percentage he decided to give his guild. The share of XP given to the guild will then be calculated again according to the level gap between the player and his guild. The bigger the gap between the level of the player and that of his guild is, the smaller the share of the guild will be. The XP percentage earned by the guild according to the level gap between the player and his guild is determined as follows: * Less than a 10 level-gap: 10% of the XP share given to the guild. * If it’s a 10 to 20 level-gap: 8% of its XP share * If it’s a 20 to 30 level-gap: 6% of its XP share * If it’s a 30 to 40 level-gap: 4% of its XP share * If it’s a 40 to 50 level-gap: 3% of its XP share * If it’s a 50 to 60 level-gap: 2% of its XP share * If it’s a 60 to 70 level-gap: 1.5% of its XP share * More than a 70 level-gap: 1% of its XP share Let’s make it clear with an example! If you win a fight giving you 10,000 XP points with 50% of the XP for the guild, the player will only earn 5,000 XP. Your character is level 50 and the guild is level 20. There’s a 30 level-gap. Therefore, the guild will actually earn 4% of the 5,000 XP points that is 200 XP points. Guild Level Like Characters, Guilds need increasing amounts of experience points to level up. Each level allows a guild to have more members and Perceptors. The following chart shows the amount of experience required at each guild level to reach the next level, which is 10 times the amount of experience for a character. It also lists the member and paddock limits at each level. | | | |} | |} Guild Membership The maximum number of members a guild can hold based on the guild's current level. A guild can hold 40 members plus one for each guild level. For example, if your guild is level 8, then you can have a maximum of 40 + 8 members in the guild. Guild Membership Minimum A Guild must have at least 10 members to activate the following functions: * Displaying the Guild logo * Placing Perceptors A guild must be at least level 10 to activate the following functions: * Purchase a Paddock (1 Paddock each 10 levels) * Turn a member's House into a Guild House (1 Guild House each 10 levels) Joining a Guild To join a guild, you may not be part of an existing guild, and must be invited by a member of the guild you're trying to join. The member must have the rights to invite others to their guild. Guild Members Rights As a member of a guild you can be given a variety of rights: * Manage boosts * Manage rights * Invite new members * Ban * Manage the distribution of XP * Distribute XP * Manage ranks * Place a perceptor * Collect from the perceptor * Use the Paddocks * Fit the Paddocks * Manage the mounts of the other members. Only trusted guild members will be given such rights. Some guild privileges may be withheld from the low-ranking members. Guild Member Ranks There are a number of Ranks which are assigned to guild members on the basis of character level or merit. These ranks are typically used to determine a member's rights within the guild. Not all Guilds use all of the Ranks, and not all Guilds use the same Ranks the same way. The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: # Leader # Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) # Treasurer # Protector (Formerly Keeper) # Craftsman (Formerly Manufacturer) # Reservist (Formerly Defender) # Servant # Guard # Scout # Spy # Diplomat # Secretary # Pet Killer # Traitor # Poacher # Treasure Hunter # Thief # Initiate # Murderer # Governer # Muse # Counselor # Chosen one # Guide # Mentor # Recruiting Officer # Breeder # Merchant # Apprentice # On Trial (Formerly on Approval) # Torturer # Deserter # Nuisance # Penitent # Mascot Guild Leader Guild Leader is a special, unique Rank. There is only one Guild Leader, and he cannot be Banished. The Guild Leader always has all of the Rights, and these rights cannot be taken away or disabled by another Member. Reserved rights: Use of Forgetfulness Potion for Collectors, ... Changing Guild Leader Only the current Guild Leader can change a new Guild Leader. To change the Leader, the current Leader simply selects a Member and changes their Rank to "Leader". Once this is confirmed, the role of Leader will change and the new Leader will gain all of the appropriate Rights. The previous Leader will be set to "On Trial" and lose all of their Rights, so it is very important that the correct Member is selected. Inactive Guild Leader - If leader deleted or is inactive for 3 months, then a new leader is appointed in the following priority: ::1) Second in command ::2) Member with the highest guild exp contribution. Leaving a Guild To leave a Guild, simply press the "X" button by your name in the Guild Member listing. Once in a guild it is considered bad etiquette to just quit without giving notice or reasons. In the event you do wish to leave a guild, it is common courtesy to tell them your honest reasons in advance and say goodbye to your fellow guildmates. Leaving a guild on bad terms and trying to convince others to leave with you (often called pulling a "sofa") is considered very childish and rude. Other guild members can make their own decisions whether to stay or leave. It is also in Guildees interests, if you are selling your guild, to inform everyone first or there could be a bit of trouble. Guild Paddocks As of the Dofus Dragoturkey update guilds can now purchase paddocks around the dofus world. A guild can purchase 1 paddock for each 10 levels (for example, a maximum of 3 Paddocks for guilds between level 30 and 39). See the Paddock page for more details. As from 1.20 update there's also an additional condition. A guild is not able to obtain its first paddock until guild is 2 months old. It is not known if the same restriction (guild must be 2+ months old) applies to every next paddock obtained, if the guild obtained first paddock before 1.20, at the time the restriction did not exist. Guild Houses A guild member can turn his/her own House into a Guild House. A guild can have 1 Guild House for each 10 levels (for example, a maximum of 2 Guild Houses for guilds between level 20 and 29). The guild must also be over 2 months old to be able to change normal houses into guild houses. See the House page for more details. Category:Game information * de:Gilde